


Personal Space

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too bad I'm 100% certain a conversation like this won't happen in s11. But here's to hoping. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Wait a minute. So you're telling me that Crowley made you beg him to help remove the Mark from my arm?" The hunter couldn't help it. _Cas begging on his knees? Naw, he wouldn't go that far. Or would he?_ Dean tried to erase the images from his mind but he had no such luck with that endeavor.

"Yes, Dean. It wasn't so much begging as it was asking politely and referring to him as King. What's the phrase, stroking the ego?" Dean wasn't sure but he thought he caught an eye roll from the angel. It made him chuckle.

"Okay," he licked his lips. "You just asked. Nothing else?" There it was, that look- the cocked head and puppy dog eyes. Dean felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips and waited for Cas to ask his question. "Yes, Dean it was just asking. There was nothing else. I didn't fall to my knees and worship Crowley if that is what you're thinking."

"Hmm," Dean mused, "I'm just surprised Crowley didn't take you up on more..." He turned around to that little table they had by the sword and poured himself a glass of scotch. He heard a chair squeak. Cas had sat down at the library table. Dean joined him.

"Are you implying hedonism?" Dean almost choked on his drink. _Apparently, the angel was going for the gusto_.

"Um, I guess. I know Crowley may still be feeling sympathetic towards us or me, but I didn't think he'd help so easily...or without some quid pro quos even if that meant," Dean bit his tongue, but continued, "even if that meant sexual favors..." He had no idea why in the living fuck he was talking about this, but words were just tumbling out of his mouth now that he and Cas finally had a breather.

"And even if Crowley had made that stipulation I would've done it." Cas said this so nonchalantly and without hesitation. Dean was stunned into silence for what felt like several minutes. Only when Cas waved a hand in front of his face and said, "Dean! Dean! Hello, Dean!" -did he snap out of it.

"Really? You would've gone that far in order to get that stupid Mark off me?"

"If it was necessary I'd do pretty much anything to make sure you're okay. To make sure you were you." Dean suddenly felt like this conversation was headed down a dangerous path. A path he's avoided for some time now. It's not like he didn't know how he felt, he just became too good at burying it down deep. An image of Cas standing over him holding an angel blade flashed before his eyes and then it flashed to him holding an angel blade over a bloody beaten Cas. _Maybe even more so than he had been._ Dean shook his head. _Nope, let's not think about any of that. Nope. Shut up. Shut up._ He scolded his mind which was now incessantly and arbitrarily flashing his life before his eyes.

"You need another drink?" He heard Cas's voice and finally the bunker came back into focus.

"Yeah sure," he said. Cas was standing next to him now. The bottle of scotch in his hand. He refilled Dean's glass and took the chair next to him this time. Dean swigged the alcohol, set the glass down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Cas, I'm sorry." His voice broke and for the first time in a long time he felt that knot one feels in their throat when they're trying to hold back tears.

"Dean, look at me." The hunter obeyed and met his eyes with that endless ocean of blue. " _I forgive you._ " He couldn't help it. He started laughing and he didn't even know why exactly. "Um, Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cas," he said between laughs, "It just amuses me. How can you forgive me so quickly? So effortlessly when for the thousandth time you almost died again and this time almost by my hand?"

"When will you learn," Cas paused. The angel wasn't sure he should say it out loud. Wasn't even sure if the universe was ready for it to be said. _Yes, he thought, this could, this already has had cosmic stipulations. Why not give into it already?_ The angel felt that tinge of fear. That fear that had always been there in the beginning when he first started having doubts and feelings. He latched onto that now and continued, "When will you learn Dean Winchester that _I love you_."

There was no way Dean was saying it back to him. _Absolutely no way._ So he did what he did best and made up for with his actions. If there was a ever a moment to be thankful that he was wearing the tie again, it was right here, right now. Dean grabbed it and pulled him close. He hesitated a moment, holding Cas by the tie still, their lips just a smidge a part.

"Dean, we've talked about this, personal space?" Cas joked. Dean lost it and went into another fit of laughter, almost falling out of the chair but Cas grabbed him by the wrist to keep that from happening. "I am surprised," Dean said trying to catch his breath, "you even remember that."

"I remember everything." Cas grinned.

"Okay, well, you know what I say," Dean grabbed him by the tie again, becoming so thankful for that little piece of clothing. "Screw personal space." Their lips made contact and in that moment nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sure some of you might be like what?! This isn't how Castiel is. But I refuse to believe that he doesn't know how to make jokes and/or hasn't pretty much picked up on human things. He was one of Heaven's brilliant strategists, therefore I don't think he's all that dumb. Awkward physically and maybe sometimes it's hard to communicate socially, but with Dean (and sometimes Sam) it's easier for him. So yeah...maybe I'm way off, but I just hate when Cas is painted as seeming stupid.


End file.
